


Angel With a Shotgun

by trulywicked



Series: TW's Great Big Storybook [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Itachi Lives, M/M, Sasuke Has The Mangekyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked
Summary: On a mission to steal proof of his innocence, Itachi stumbled upon an unexpected sight.... Tired of fighting and war, Itachi just wants peace, the trouble is that sometimes you have to fight for what you want.





	Angel With a Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic of my [writing week](http://trulywicked.tumblr.com/post/170046067531/fandoms-i-will-be-playing-in-over-the-next-week).   
> Nothing that happened in canon after the first shippuden Sasuke retrieval mission happened in this fic. NOTHING. It’s set YEARS down the road after said retrieval mission was a damned success. The only tidbit that could be considered happening after is that Itachi took out the clan on orders and everyone who really matters knows it.  
> PROPS TO ACHERONA FOR THE SUMMARY!

Itachi found himself at a crossroads of choice he’d never imagined would come to pass. He stood watching his brother standing back to back with Naruto, the both of them fighting against the overwhelming tide of Konoha shinobi following the orders of a corrupt old man to apprehend and execute the Kyuubi vessel.

There were others who stood with Naruto doing their best to fight off the others but they were losing. It seemed that despite his life-long efforts to protect and defend Konoha, the majority still viewed Naruto as a danger or the Kyuubi itself.

It was so strange from Itachi’s perspective, strange and almost as though history was repeating itself. He’d stood loyal to a fault to Konoha, to defending it and keeping the village safe from even his own clan and been vilified for it in the end. It seemed that pure power would always be betrayed by those who feared it in the end.

He caught the flash of red that was a kunai cutting open Naruto’s cheek, sending the blood pouring free and his hands clenched.

“Well Itachi? Do we let them perish by Konoha’s hand? Or do we risk ourselves for them?” 

Itachi looked over at his companion. Kisame had joined him in breaking from the Akatsuki when Naruto and his team had managed to take down Pein and Tobi, leaving the organization without any real command structure. They’d come to Konoha to steal the proof of Itachi’s orders to kill his clan in order to gain a pardon from Hi no Kuni’s daimyo.

Itachi was...tired of fighting. Tired of being part of a machine of constant war. All he wanted was peace. Looking down on the fight below he knew it was a choice between peace and what was right.

As he pondered his decision, Naruto looked up and saw him and Kisame standing in the shadows atop Konoha’s wall. Blue eyes met red and Itachi watched surprise and a quick pleasure flick through the clear gaze. Naruto smiled a little bit and gave a half salute, understanding in every gesture and movement, before returning to the fight.

It decided Itachi.

“Kisame, get the rest of his allies to safety.”

“Gladly.” Kisame leaped off the wall to join the fight. He could see exactly where Itachi’s mind was going.

Itachi watched Kisame cut through the wave of Konoha shinobi like the shark he pretended to be, pushing Naruto’s allies closer to the center where Naruto and Sasuke fought.

He was tired of fighting but he’d continue joining battles if it meant keeping Naruto Uzumaki safe. Once those standing with Naruto were in the center with him, Kisame clearing a quick ring around them, Itachi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and called forth the flames of Amaterasu to encircle them.

He heard a laugh and felt something stir in his chest, recognizing it as Naruto’s. He saw the flames shift and writhe and knew it was Sasuke controlling them. So his little brother had gained the Mangekyou. That made this easier. 

Itachi jumped down just as the ground shook under Konoha and something opened up underneath those protected within the black flames. He caught Kisame’s attention and, using the distraction of Naruto or Jiraiya using the reverse summoning technique, moved quickly to retrieve any scrolls that may prove necessary to their safety.

Never would he be allowed within Hi no Kuni again after this but after years away that didn’t hold as much of a sting as it might once have. Scrolls secured, he and Kisame escaped, killing the shinobi that attempted to stand in their way. 

A sharp slice of a headache went through him as his sharingan shut down, the effort of using it too much for today. He closed his eyes, using his other senses and Kisame’s help to avoid anything that would slow them down as they headed for the border of the country.

He felt Kisame come to a stop several hours later though he knew they weren’t near the border yet, and heard footsteps across from them. He gripped a kunai, ready to defend himself.

“I don’t know if I want to murder you or thank you.”

“Your little brother is quite charming Itachi.” 

Sasuke, of course.

“Let’s go with a thank you, bastard.” A thud that was a fist meeting an arm but it was the voice that held Itachi’s attention. Naruto.

“You should be running.” Itachi listened to the sound of Naruto’s footsteps approaching, signaling Kisame to be at ease.

“Oh we plan on it but I wasn’t about to leave you behind. Not after what you did back there.”

“I only-” Itachi moved quickly, releasing the kunai, hands and arms moving to catch Naruto at the sound of him leaping.

The younger man landed in his arms, hands cupping Itachi’s face, and laughingly scolded, “Shut up,” before sealing his mouth to Itachi’s.

Itachi sank into the kiss, opening his mouth to let Naruto’s tongue slip inside to reacquaint itself with his taste.

“Murder is winning out.” Sasuke’s mutter brought Itachi back to reality.

He broke the kiss reluctantly. “Naruto-”

“Mmm. I missed you. Sakura and the old Hag’ll take a look at your eyes when we get to safety.”

“We?”

“Yes ‘we’. I’m not leaving you. Not now that we’re in the same boat, deal with it. You’re stuck with me and it’s your own fault. Besides someone has to fight for you too.”

Itachi held just a little tighter to Naruto. Someone fighting for him for a change. He wasn’t certain anyone had ever fought  _ for _ him. With him certainly but not  _ for _ him. “Risky proposition.”

“I excel at risks.” Naruto kissed him again with that, a quick, affectionate peck before pulling away, leaving only his hand in Itachi’s.

“Let’s go! I know at least four people who’ll be happy to have us come live in their country.”


End file.
